Magic at degrassi
by Kathrine Tang
Summary: A mythological creature has Degrassi spinning upside down? This is a OC story.
1. New Beginings

This is my new story Magic at Degrassi. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>I am a little different than most people...humans in general. See,I am a half human half siren. Yes sirens are real but, as for anything else I can not say at the moment.<p>

My mother is all siren and can change from a human that is extremely beautiful in every way to her true form that of a siren. She looks exactly like a mermaid but like her breed she has fangs and red eyes.

She is from a small island off the coast of Japan where most of their sirens live who swim back and forth to the coast.

She met my father on one of her visits to Tokyo,he was a young American scientist

who spoke no Japanese whatsoever and was stumbling around trying to find the convention he was going to.

As she has told me over the years he was a bumbling klutz of a genius that she fell for so fast that she

could not resister it. She helped him and acted as a translator for him and they fell in love.

The love brought me to them and she was happy...for about a year after I was born, that was when her siren needs where returning and,she begun to stray from my Dad. He found out and in feeling betrayed left for America.

I was only five at the time and my powers where not visible. Everyone thought that I was just a human and,my mother was shamed in our village. That is until I was ten.

My Father sent me many things including clothes electronics and American music. He had given me a Beyonce CD and I was so excited to listen to it. But three girls were jealous that I had a good relationship with my Dad and smashed the CD.

I was furious,I remember a rage swelling up inside of me and out of anger I sung for the first time.

The words came out like vomit it was not like the songs the other song sirens sung. They sung their ancestors songs.

My song was completely original and evil,later I called it _Umi ni modoru (Return to the sea)._

It was full of sorrow and grief also rage it caused thunder storms,earthquakes and everyone's heads felt like they would explode with pain if they heard it.

Someone took a picture of me and, later when I looked at it I scared myself with my blood red eyes and fangs which were normal for sirens but I had black wings.

No one knew what to make of it. So they went to the wise woman who was the oldest siren in the village,she held a book full of legends of mythical creatures and information on them.

A month later she declared that I was a ancient breed of siren...well half breed anyway. One of the first sirens were this breed called_ seirina synkinisi_ (emotion siren).

My ability's are controlled by my emotions. Sadness,anger,happiness,love are the basic emotions that I have a song to express my feelings and it effects the environment and everyone around who hears it.

But I have songs that calm people and bring them peace. Stop them from violence and stop evil ways to protect them.

But at the same time I am a siren but my genes were scrambled and to my knowledge the only time that I can become my siren self is on the night of the full moon. It is a time were I am all siren in my human form or not.

My full purpose at that time is to seduce men and make them my servants. At that time I am a monster a cunning evil siren that will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Another weird thing about me is my eye color changes with my emotions like:

_Light blue: _normal eye color

_Deep blue: _Sadness

_Purple: _Happiness

_Light Green: _Excitement

_Dark Green: _Sickness

_Pink:_ Love

_Blood Red:_Anger

_Grey: _Lonely

_Yellow: _Embarrassment_/_Nervousness

_Black: _DEATH

So as I got older I controlled the power better but still I was unable to turn back to and from my human form to siren on command. I worked hard learning and preparing myself for a dream of mine.

That dream was to go to the states and see my father again.

I soon got that wish, because that was the day my father came to rescue me.

He came in the night with a court order of my custody. Everyone was shocked to see him again especially my mother but, she let me go with him saying see had nothing to offer me.

I miss my mom now, a lot since I left but Father says that this new job of his was great and Canada was great as well so I should trust him...right?

The wise women of our village visited my house the night before I left and gave me a copy of her book saying that it would help me someday and it would be wise to study it.

I learned that we would not be going to the United States but the country above it called Canada. And I would be attending a school called Degrassi. I am so excited for my new life!

* * *

><p>And cut! Wow how was that! This is my third story so be kind and give me your honest opinion.<p>

Please review! I want five reviews before new years!


	2. Sorry

Hello my fellow readers, this is not a new chapter but me telling you that my father was "fixing" my computer and wiped my entire hard drive clean and I lost all the new  
>chapters to my story's to <em>Loved,Wolfs Dance,and Magic at degrassi. <em>As soon as I get it restored I will begin posting.

I am so sorry,

OuranGirl


End file.
